A Rainy Afternoon
by KrinaBear
Summary: How an afternoon with nothing to do can change two lives. Rated T for swearing and very mild sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

The first part of my first fanfiction, so please be kind!

* * *

Raindrops slowly trickled down the window. Although it had been raining all week, it looked as if the cloud began to drift away, only leaving traces of a grey sky. Not that anyone in the Gryffindor common room seemed to care. The fireplace lit up the entire room, casting a golden glow on everything. This was how he saw her. Sitting with a book in her hands, seated in front of the fire, with a relaxed look on her face. Her bushy hair was tamed into a low bun - the baby hairs bristling in every direction. She looked effortlessly beautiful.

"Oi, are you even listening?". A slap on Fred's shoulder woke him up. He turned his head to look at his twin brother, who gave him a mischievous smile.  
"Shut up, don't even say it", said Fred, already fearing George's teasing.  
"I'm not saying anything!", George's smile became larger. Fred glanced on the paper his brother had put in front of him. _The Ultimate Exit_. They had gotten enough of Umbridge's stupid rules - or _laws_ as they are probably better explained as.  
They were almost done with the plan, only thing missing would be the main piece; the fireworks.  
"I suppose you've worked on the fireworks, George?"  
"What, I thought you were the one in charged of that?", answered George hastily. They looked at each other. _How could they forget such a thing?  
_ They sighed simultaneously, "How could you forget it?", "Me?", "Oh stop it.", "It's your fault!". The words came flying through the room, as they both slowly raised their voice. The twins rarely argued, but when they finally did everyone and their mother could hear it.

The sound of a book forcefully being shut stopped their dispute.  
"Is it too much to ask for some simple piece of quiet?". The small bushy haired girl stood up with her hands on her hips and furrowed eyebrows. Hermione Granger had finally had enough of the twins bickering. It disturbed her homework - her _education_ , all for some stupid prank.  
The twins calmed down, both their faces turning a bright red of embarrassment. A low toned "sorry, 'Mione" was all that came through their mouths. This got Hermione to sit back down and furiously open her book. Not that she could concentrate. No, this disturbance threw her off track. She sighed, stood up once more, and marched out of the common room.

The boys looked after her, perplexed.

"So about the fireworks?.."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked towards the library with determination in her steps. _Those bumbling baboons_ , she thought to herself, stealing her new favourite insult from professor McGonagall. After walking for quite some time, she heard the sound of footsteps coming swiftly towards, which made Hermione turns around. There he was. Running towards her with great speed, was none other than Fred Weasley.  
Hermione almost forgot that she was upset, angry even, as Fred approached. His forehead was glistening with sweat and his breathing fast and uncontrollable. Hermione would never admit it, but at this very moment she realised how attractive he was.

"I'm sorry - oh god I need to train more!", he struggled to make sense of his words, as his oxygen deprived lungs demanded him to breathe. He finally got a hold of himself and tried once more.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Hermione."  
Hermione could tell he really was sorry. She had never seen him without a stupid grin on his face, so for the first time ever, he seemed like a real person - not just Hogwarts' personal jester. She didn't know what to say. It would be a lie to say _it's okay_ , but she couldn't get herself to say anything less than that, especially considering that he _actually_ ran after her, just to apologise.

"It's fine", she mumbled, still stunned by his handsome looks.

They stood awkwardly in the hallway, both awaiting the other's reaction. Fred was the first to break the silence.  
"So.. Where are you going?", he tried to say, relying on his ability to smalltalk. He looked at Hermione with big doe eyes, longing for her to start of a conversation. This didn't happen though.  
"The library, to continue my studies. You do know this is a _school_ , right Fred? Not just some place to.. To test out your pranks." Her attraction to Fred was nothing compared to her desire for knowledge - and definitely not as strong as her annoyance for being disturbed.  
Fred was speechless - something quite out of character for him. Without any further, Hermione spun around and continued her walk to the library.

Fred stood still. Watching Hermione walk away. His heart missed a beat, as he realised his affection towards Miss Granger. _George's gonna tease me so hard for this_ , he thought. Fred knew he couldn't fight against his hearts wishes. His plan was no longer _The Ultimate Exist_ , but more _Get Hermione Granger Interest_.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had gone by since their brief interaction. All Fred could think about was how she walked away from him; her bouncy steps made her seem ethereal, almost outer-worldly. And yet she appeared far more grounded in reality than Fred. The way she frowned when she lectured him, a look of seriousness which he ever so much needed in his life, something to balance out his naturally joking nature.

The clouds outside of the Charms classroom were gloomy and ominous. They looked as though they were about to burst, but at the same time as if they didn't want to let out the immense amount of fresh rain. Fred related to the clouds. He too felt as if he, or more specifically his heart, was about to rupture. His long pent-up feelings could be concealed no more, despite that he did not possess the bravery to act on these, nor even just talk about them.

A note was slipped to him. It was undoubtedly from George, although how exactly it got transported to him would remain a mystery the class out. Due to them often " _interrupting the class"_ and " _disturbing peace and quiet"_ he and George were not sat next to each other in Professor Flitwick's classes. Or Professor Snape's. Or Professor McGonagall's.

The note read: " _I can see something is bothering you. Whatever it is, then cheer up! We're soon out of here. -Gred"_.

Ah, yes. That was part of Fred's problem. His and George's final prank at Hogwarts would be just that: Final. He would have no way of returning back, missing out on every possible chance to win over Hermione.

 _Hermione_.

He had tried not to think of her name, that somehow made her seem more real and alive, and yet still more unreal, as if she had only come to him in a fever dream, making him twist and turn in agony as the sickness spreads through his body. Of course she _does_ make his feelings and thoughts entwine as her simple and under appreciated beauty illuminates his mind. Just thinking of her brown eyes, most resembling of the leather cover of her favourite books. The way they shine brightly in the sun, almost imitating gemstones.

"Class dismissed!"

Fred got snapped out of his trance when his classmates, including George, abruptly stood up, all shoveling parchment, ink bottles, and quills into their bags. Fred too hurriedly cleaned up his desk, suddenly feeling his brother's two hands placed heavily on his shoulders.

"You need to cheer up, mate, and I know _just_ the way to do it, follow me!", he heard his identical twin say in his ear. Before he knew it George pulled hard on his arm, forcing him to accompany him into what could only be mischief.

A/N: Wow, I completely forgot about this fanfic. I wanna get back to writing to better my English, so I'm back! Sorry for the short, maybe kinda filler, chapter. I just needed to get Fred's opinions, thoughts, and feelings written down! I hope someone will still read this btw, I promise to be semi active from now on!


End file.
